The Girl Who Lived
by Zerelda
Summary: Not much to say. The trio comes to Hogwarts, but not the same trio you may be accustomed to...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. I do own the idea of Elizabeth Potter and other characters you do not recognize along the way.

****

A/N: PG-13 for a child abuse, there isn't much but I just thought it best to be safe.

***********************************

It had been two months since Elizabeth had left Hogwarts and returned to the Dursleys. If there was a hell it couldn't have been worse than what Elizabeth had gone through for two months. As soon as Vernon picked her up at the Kings Cross Station life at Privet Drive took a plunge into the depths of starvation and misery.

"Elizabeth!" a slurred voice was heard from the kitchen downstairs. "Come down here and make me breakfast." 

Someday were harder than others. When his days at work were not very good, you could always tell; Elizabeth would go bed covered in bruises. Sometimes she bled, when that happened she would quietly clean herself up in the bathroom. Elizabeth was strong she always had been. She would never give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

"ELIZABETH! Didn't you hear me?" Vernon called again, raising his voice. She quietly came down the stairs, into the kitchen and lit up the stove. "Good, I didn't want to have to come up there to get you up." 

Not saying a word she nodded her head in acknowledgement and got to making Vernon his breakfast. 

In the living room sat Dudley Dursley and his mother, Petunia, Elizabeth's mother's sister. Dudley had always been a rather large boy, but recently, due to his father's behavior perhaps, he was losing quite a bit of weight. Petunia was sitting quietly on the couch staring at the cover of a magazine, not really reading it. On her face was a large bruise. It was then Elizabeth realized, while she may be getting the brunt of Vernon's anger, she wasn't the only one.

"What's taking you so long? It isn't that hard to make eggs is it?" 

Elizabeth took a deep to calm herself down. "They're almost done. I just didn't want any of the eggs to be runny, that's all." Only speak when spoken to, a brand new rule at the Dursley's. 

"What a load of horseshit." His voice was low and menacing. "You're just trying to make me mad. I thought you would have learned by now, not to make me mad. You're probably putting some of your witchcraft into it aren't you? AREN'T YOU?" With that he stood up and hit her across the face. "You worthless bitch! I keep you in my home and you try to poison me?"

"No. I would never do that. I only wanted to make sure they were thoroughly cooked." She closed her eyes ready for another hit.

"You're just lucky I have to go to work. Now serve me my food and get lost." Elizabeth served him and retreated to her sanctuary. She wasn't allowed any of school things, so she couldn't finish her homework; _but, _she figured, _I probably wouldn't be going to school anyway._

Before Vernon had a chance to get to Hedwig, Elizabeth wrote a quick note to Hermione asking her to keep Hedwig for the summer and not to send her any letters. _Vernon had not been happy about that_, she thought cringing at the memory. It had been the first time he had actually hit her. A leather strap if she remembered correctly.

Although, because she was in the room of Dudley's endless collection of broken toys and other odds and ends that he never used; she was able to get a lot of reading done. She found out why Hermione loved it so much. You could get lost in a good book; you could forget everything for a few short hours before Vernon got home...

Repressing a shudder she got up to look in her mirror. She supposed if given the chance she could be quite attractive. She had all the parts she just needed the glue. Long perfectly straight black hair, brilliant green eyes, and skin to die for. Having rarely had the chance to eat sweets during the summer her skin remained unblemished and smooth. 

She looked down at her chest. She wasn't exactly what you'd call well endowed, but if she gained some weight she'd probably pretty well off. 

Gain weight. That was something she desperately needed to do. She was skinny as a tooth pick. 

Looking back in the mirror she saw the bruise on her face was just coming to the surface. _That is going to hurt like a son of a bitch tomorrow morning._

Grabbing a book, while trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her forehead, she hoped to forget everything for a few short hours before Vernon got home...

***********************************

Not even an hour later, Elizabeth heard the car door slam. Not bothering to wonder why Vernon was home so early, she went downstairs ready to do his bidding. In mid-step she heard shouting and the sound of breaking glass. 

"You think that you can just leave here? Think you can leave me?" Vernon was shouting. 

"Vernon. I am leaving, and I am taking Dudley with me. I do not have to put with this anymore." Petunia spoke with a confidence unfamiliar to Elizabeth. 

Vernon started to laugh. He walked across the room and stood in front of his desk. He reached down the front of his shirt and pulled out a tiny silver key. Unlocking a drawer he pulled it out and pulled out a pistol. "You CAN'T leave me."

Elizabeth ran into the living room to distract Vernon. She jumped on his back and yelled, "Leave! Just go! Get some help or something!"

They ran to the door slamming it shut. Vernon threw Elizabeth to the ground. "You bitch! You've ruined me you know." He raised the gun to her head. "I lost my job today. Grunnings said I came to work with a hangover one to many times. And now I've lost my job too. This is your fault you know." He looked at her with malice.

***********************************

Professor Severus Snape was grumbling to himself while walking down Privet Drive on the miserably cloudy day. The question that stayed in his mind was 'why me'. _What the hell did I do to deserve this cruel and unusual torture? _

He then saw two people come running down the street. When the woman saw him her expression was frightened at first, then she seemed relieved. 

She was out of breath and her son was bending down on his knees. "Excuse me! You're one of them aren't you? She needs your help! He's out of control. Got a gun."

"One of whom exactly? And who needs my help? Who's out of control with a gun." Snape was completely bewildered at this point. 

"You're a wizard! There isn't any time, just go." Petunia was almost in hysterics.

"Elizabeth?" He asked. She nodded. He ran up to the house, still not quite understanding what he was doing there. He opened the door and froze. 

"This is your fault you know." Vernon face was livid.

Elizabeth propped herself up on her not-broken arm and stared Vernon in the eyes. She was furious, and spat out, "I don't have to take anymore either." She started to get up and fell back down. 

"Now, now, I think we have to teach you some respect." Vernon said, smiling.

"I will never respect you. You are below me; did you know that I am revered as a hero in my world? I don't understand it, it all happened while I was a baby. But I get lots of respect. But I also respect lots of other people. Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world. Hagrid, not being ashamed of his heritage. God, even Snape! But you Vernon, never you." 

Snape, broke out of his reverie and pulled out his wand. Vernon flew onto the wall gasping for air and bleeding from the head. Snape looked at his wand, _I didn't do anything_, then he looked at Elizabeth. Her eyes were glowing as she was staring at Vernon. Snape walked over to Elizabeth and she slipped the realm of unconsciousness. Vernon got up off the couch and Snape said, "Stupefy," and Vernon was unconscious as well.

He scooped Elizabeth up in his arms and levitated Vernon outside. It was dark out and he carefully raised his wand into the air and with a bang the Knight Bus appeared. "Good evening, my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this fine night..." He trailed off when Snape shoved him out of the way. 

"Get me to Hogwarts, now." He said quietly with underlying menace.

"I-I I'm sorry sir but there are others waiting too..."

"Do you know who this is?" He asked pointing at the unconscious girl, Stan shook his head. "This is Elizabeth Potter and if you do not take me directly to Hogwarts this instant I shall have you arrested." 

Stan eyes widened. "All right Ern. You heard the man, Hogwarts step on it." A second later they appeared just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Snape ran out of the bus not worrying about the fact that Vernon was being dragged along side of him. He burst through the doors and into the Great Hall. 

"Headmaster, we need to get her to the infirmary."

Dumbledore left his and came down to see what had happened to Elizabeth. "What happened?" 

"Apparently her uncle was abusing her."

Dumbledore whispered, "Enervate," to both Elizabeth and Vernon. When Vernon awoke he saw Elizabeth and lunged at her. Many people screamed at the sight of the psychotic man. "STUPEFY" was yelled from all directions. He fell to the floor. "Severus, would please take him to the ministry and explain what happened and see if we can't send him to Azkaban for a couple of days. I will take Ms. Potter to the infirmary, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has bed all ready for her." Snape nodded and took Vernon to the ministry.

Dumbledore carefully lifted Elizabeth up off the ground and carried her to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all surprised to see Elizabeth there already but she was concerned about the condition she was in.

"What happened? There are injuries on her that are too old to heal. She obviously broke a bone in her leg and tried to mend it on her own. She's cleaned herself up pretty well. I've healed all the new wounds but there isn't much else I can do. So what exactly happened?" Madam Pomfrey babbled as she fixed Elizabeth up.

"Her uncle was abusing her, we think. We have him in custody now. He will not get away without punishment." 

"I'm surprised she's lasted this long."

"She's strong. She's strong enough to survive anything thrown her way. A terrible burden for such a young woman." Dumbledore looked sad at his last statement, for she was a woman now. She saw things no child her age should have to see. Then Snape came through the door.

"He's in custody. And I think some of Potter's admirers are waiting anxiously outside." 

"Let them in please, tell them they must be quiet."

"There's also a 'dog' waiting too."

"Let him in also."

Snape bowed his head and left.

A stampede of people came in, the majority with bright red hair. Mrs. Weasley, the mother of all the children with red hair, pushed herself to the front. "Is she all right? Is that bast--" 

"Molly, Molly, please. She should be fine. She'll be sore tomorrow but that's to be expected. I should think that that would be an improvement on how she's been feeling of late." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Albus, what did she ever do to deserve this?"

"She is a good person, people don't believe there really is such a thing and wish to prove them wrong by pushing them to their limits. Severus, did you find her aunt?"

"Yes, she and the boy are willing to be witnesses at the trial."

"Excellent. Now only a few of you should stay. Molly, go home and get some rest. Hermione and Ron-"

"We're staying and there isn't anything you can do about it." Ron said defiantly, beside Hermione who was nodding her head in agreement.

"As I was saying, Hermione and Ron, can stay," Ron's ears turned red, "along with Snuffles here and the rest of you can go to your common room and tell everyone that she'll be fine." Everyone turned away and left, including Madam Pomfrey. As soon as she had left Sirius returned to his normal state. Dumbledore comtinued, "You three, there isn't anything you can do until she wakes up, I would suggest going to bed but I know that's fruitless and will tell you this. She may not be herself when she wakes up. Be forewarned, she has been through an awful ordeal and that sometimes affects what goes in her mind. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. "Now Sirius, you should remain Snuffles for the rest of the evening. I am going to try and catch some shut eye myself, goodnight."

When he left sleeping bags appeared on the floor. "Well, we may as well try and get some sleep. We double potions first thing in the morning." Hermione said. 

"Aw, hell. Someone really doesn't like me up there." Ron muttered.

"Actually, I think someone really doesn't like Liz." Hermione corrected him.

"Yeah, well goodnight." Ron said sleepily.

"Goodnight." She said. More quietly she whispered, "G'night Sirius."

Sirius gave short bark in reply. Then he went back to staring at the lifeless body of Elizabeth.

***********************************

The next morning, Hermione and Ron had to get up and go to class. So they left Sirius to watch Elizabeth. "Come get us if she wakes up." she whispered to him.

Potions was bad as usual, with one difference. It wasn't just the Griffindors. The Slytherins were getting it just as bad. It started when Draco Malfoy strolled into class late, threw some lame-ass excuse at Snape whom, usually accepted the excuse, and took five points off his house. Malfoy and the rest of the class gaped at Snape. Then the Griffindors started to cheer; the ten points they lost for disrupting the class shut them up. Ron whispered to Hermione, "I reckon he feels guilty about not getting to Liz earlier." Hermione quite agreed. By the end of class Slytherin had lost forty points and Griffindor only lost twenty-six.

Back in the infirmary, Elizabeth was waking up. Sirius started barking, Madam Pomfrey came bustling to see what the racket was and saw that Elizabeth was awake. "Oh, wonderful." She absent-mindedly turned to Sirius and asked him to get Dumbledore. "Oh dear. I must be losing it. I'm talking to a dog." She was most surprised when a moment later the dog returned with Dumbledore. 

"Poppy. Would you please leave us alone for a moment."

"But she needs immediate medical attention." But at the look in his eyes she turned and walked away.

***********************************

****

A/N: So what do you think? Is it any good? Remember I rely on you guys to tell me. Questions? Comments? If you have any questions regarding the switch between sexes, ask me and I'll try to incorporate it in the story.


End file.
